J JONAH IN CENTRAL CITY
by Theppukaran
Summary: What J Jonah Jameson and Daily bugle was in central city? How will he react to The Flash and other superheroes? Read and find out


**THE ACCELERATOR EXPLOSION**

J Jonah Jameson was not happy. His online newspaper The Digital Bugle's viewership had fallen to the lowest mark since the last 2 years. He knew that, the main reason for it was due to the lack of sensational news. The Central city unlike the Star or Gotham city always lacked any kind of news worth reporting. Jonah had begun his career with a newspaper under the same name and he had faced the same crisis at a point. His thoughts were that, due to the digital revolution, the viewers had turned to the internet which was the fastest way to get any kind of news. It was then that, he got the idea to widen his sphere of influence to the digital world, and it was a roaring success.

Jonah had faced public outcry when he had fired many of his employees in this process, but he didn't give a shit to any of that. He had faced many angry celebrities whom he had defaced or exposed and some random people shouting at him was no big deal.

Today he knew he had something big to report. A particle accelerator was going to be turned on tonight in the Central City and people were living in fear of the accelerator exploding and releasing black holes or destroying the city. His digital newspapers had a field day when police had used force on the protesters outside the Star Labs. He ran articles how the particle accelerator was a danger to both the city and its people and the viewership had high rocketed for a brief time. The head of the accelerator project Dr. Harrison Wells himself was forced to make a statement telling that all the allegations were wrong and they had taken every precaution. He checked his watch and he found that the time was 7 O Clock.

"Hoffman!" he called out.

"What can I do for you sir?!" Hoffman asked as he rushed in.

"Did our reporter reach Star Labs?!", asked Jonah.

"No sir, he just left from here!", Hoffman said.

"He is very late! Call him and tell him he is fired!", Jonah said angrily. But he thought for a moment said, "Never mind call him after the interview is over!"

"Yes sir.", Hoffman said and returned back to his place. Jonah put the cigar and took a puff as he stared out of his windows to the general direction of star labs. For some reason, Jonah had a feeling that, the night was going to change his life forever.

After some time, Hoffman came in again and said, "Sir, I got a word that our reporter is at the location and is ready to go live."

"Thanks for the good news!", Jonah said with a smile and then went he tuned into the live feed to see what was happening

The reporter said, "We are now at Star Labs where the infamous star labs are getting ready to turn on the accelerator and we just got a word that the lead scientist Dr. Harrison Wells would be joining us shortly to make a formal address and answer questions."

"Well, that might get interesting.", Jonah thought with a smile as he looked at the number of viewers watching the feed. To his delight it was nearing 5000 already and was climbing up steadily. That was certainly a good sign for him. Then the reporter went on a rant about what this was and how it could affect the city and the world. Then Harrison Wells came along with his assistants to the podium to talk to the press and started answering the questions. He rambled about how this was good for the future and it would bring advancemets in many things. He maintained his stance that the accelerator was safe and the city need not worry about anything.

"Let's hope you are right, Dr.", Jameson thought. But then there was a disturbance from behind them and the scientist's attention went there. The camera panned to see what was happening and saw someone running.

"Idiot! I don't pay you to show all these!", Jameson shouted angrily but then the camera panned back. After a question from a woman whose name was Devoe, the conference was over and the reporter went to interview the protesters. Jameson took a look at the number of viewers and was delighted to find out that it had crossed well above a hundred thousand. With a smirk he turned off the stream and went to get a celebratory drink. He turned on the feed again after some 20 minutes.

"I have got the information that the accelerator is going to start any second now. We are all waiting for the moment—", the reporter couldn't finish before Jameson felt the whole building shaking like there was an earthquake.

"What the bloody-", Jameson swore as he tried to get a support to hold onto. Just then he heard what he thought was thunder but when he looked outside, he saw what looked like a giant explosion from star labs. Then something that looked like a giant energy wave started coming toward them.

"Brace yourselves!", Jameson told his workers and looked for a proper support and the wave hit the building shattering the windows and the ceiling fan of his office fell narrowly missing him. Jameson could hear people screaming out on the streets though they were on the third floor. Then after what felt like an hour the whole thing just suddenly stopped. Jameson steadied himself and saw the mess called his office.

"Sir, all you all right?", Hoffman asked as he came to check on his boss.

"I am not all right!", Jameson exclaimed angrily. "Star labs and the idiot scientist called Harrison Wells will pay for this. They wanted to become famous, I will make them Infamous!"


End file.
